


Red Leather Art

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the100vaticancameos wrote this awesome Red Swan fic for me for the OUAT FF Exchange. Along with the fic she included a fanmix for Red Swan that helped to inspire it.</p>
<p>I love the fic and the playlist so much that I created this artwork to along with the fic and the fanmix. I hope you like it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Leather Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the100vaticancameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100vaticancameos/gifts).



> You can find the100vaticancameos's fic [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5026765)
> 
> And the this is the playlist:  
> Ghost, by Halsey  
> Eternal Night, by Carry Hatchet  
> Everywhere I Go, by Lissie  
> Sigh No More, by Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen  
> Oceans, by Coasts  
> Therapy, by All Time Low  
> Empty Gold, by Halsey  
> We Own the Sky, by M83  
> Never Look Away, by Vienna Teng  
> Samson, by Regina Spektor

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/kjtgp1/media/red-swan_zpsznhtcws5.jpg.html)


End file.
